SuJu Inside Stories :: Thanks and Sorry
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan seorang sahabat baikmu? Soulmate-mu? Satu-satunya orang yg kau cintai? Aku pernah. Tapi, berada di dlm keluarga Super Junior membawa kehormatan tersendiri bagiku. Keluarga yg nggak mungkin kutemukan dimanapun -Heechul-


**Title : **Thanks and Sorry

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Heechul

**Support Cast : **Member Super Junior

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Family, Friendship

**Rating : **General

**Tag : **Heechul, Super Junior

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary : **Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan seorang sahabat baikmu? Soulmate-mu? Satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai? Aku pernah... Berada di dalam keluarga Super Junior membawa kehormatan tersendiri bagiku... Keluarga yang nggak mungkin kutemukan dimanapun.

**A.N : **Sequel dari Donghae's Other Side

Jadi Main Title FF ini adalah :: SuJu Inside Stories, terdiri dari 15 part (ini part Heechul) ^^ sesuai dengan member SuJu, jadi jangan pernah ketinggalan buat membaca semua story-nya yah ^^ Hoho, Ya sudaaahh~~ langsung di baca ajah yah ^^

N jangan lupa buat RCL ^^ hehehe, gomapta~~~

*bow

Happy reading dears ^^

**Don't be silent reader ! And don't plagiat or copy my FF, arasseo? Hehe...**

**ENJOY ^^ !**

* * *

**Thanks and Sorry**

* * *

*Heechul Pov*

Kami sekarang sedang berada di Mokpo. Ya, sejak Donghae bilang kalau dia ingin mengunjungi makam ayahnya, Leeteuk hyung berusaha memohon pada SooMan sonsaengnim untuk memberi kami jatah libur walau hanya 2 hari untuk menemani Donghae ke Mokpo. Ternyata usaha itu nggak sia-sia...

Kini kami sedang menikmati angin malam di pantai dekat rumah Donghae... Menikmati kerlipan bintang sambil menunggu barbeque yang dimasak oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin matang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku agak menjauh dari mereka... Rasanya aku ingin menenangkan diri... Benar kata si Ikan Donghae itu... Suasana pantai dapat memberikan ketentraman tersendiri. Aku duduk di atas pasir putih, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan... Ku rapatkan jaketku karena aku merasa desiran angin malam mulai menusuk tulang rusukku.

Ku pandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang. INDAH... hanya satu kata itu yang terlihat saat melihat kerlipan bintang itu di langit... Aku tersenyum... Agak lama... Kemudian ku ambil notebook dari tas-ku... Karena bosan aku pun mengakses Cyworld yang kini jarang ku buka karena aku telah tenggelam dalam dunia twitter...

Aku membaca seluruh postingan yang pernah ku unggah ke sana... Mataku tertuju pada sebuah postingan lama. "About HanKyung" begitulah judulnya... Ku baca lagi postingan yang ku buat saat aku merasa sangat depresi karena keputusan HanKyung untuk keluar dari Super Junior...

"Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Aku bahkan masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang... Pernahkah kau merasa kehilangan teman? Baiklah, izinkan aku untuk menceritakannya lebih dramatis.

Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan seorang sahabat baikmu? Soulmate-mu? Satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai? Aku pernah... Dan inilah yang persisnya ku rasakan saat ini... Kita melalui beberapa tahun bersama-sama... Tinggal dalam satu dorm, bernyanyi dan menari dalam satu panggung. Aku adalah seseorang yang realistik... Aku bahkan belum pernah menangis untuk seseorang. Maksudku, aku jarang menangis... Tapi taukah kalian? Kini aku berubah menjadi orang yang cengeng. Ya, aku menangis saat mengetik ini...

Ini bukanlah karena aku ingin dunia mengetahui kisah hidupku, dan membiarkan dunia berkata "Ahhh.. Kim Heechul yang malang..." Tidak.. Aku bukan orang yang semacam itu, aku nggak butuh dunia untuk mengetahuinya.

Hmmm... Pernahkah kalian melihat Strong Heart? Sebuah Talk Show dengan Hyung-ku satu-satunya, Teukkie hyung, dan dongsaengs-ku, Hyuk dan Shindong? Aku pernah menjadi salah satu tamu di acara itu... Itu benar-benar melegakan... Berhasil meneteskan airmataku bersama Hyung-ku tersayang, berbagi apa yang selama ini ku rasakan...

Aku, Kim HeeChul...

Aku diharuskan menanam sebuah besi di kaki kiriku... Dan parahnya, semua orang menyukai tragedi itu! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa sedihnya aku? Merasa terasingkan...

Aku merasa benar-benar bersalah kepada seluruh member... Kepada managerku... Kepada kalian... ELF... Tapi kenapa orang-orang banyak yang menyerangku? Kenapa banyak orang yang memintaku untuk meninggalkan Super Junior? Tapi... menjadi bagian dari Super Junior adalah sebuah... Kehormatan...

ELF terus menerus berkata bahwa Kim Heechul seharusnya tidak berada di Super Junior... Mereka terus menerus berkata bahwa aku, Kim Heechul mencoba untuk menghancurkan reputasi Super Junior...

Biarkan aku meluruskan hal ini... Aku nggak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menurunkan reputasi grupku sendiri, Super Junior...

Pernah aku berpikir bahwa Sorry Sorry adalah album terakhirku bersama Super Junior... Taukah kalian apa yang ku rasakan? Diserang oleh orang yang mencintai teman-teman grupku...? Diserang oleh orang yang mencintai Super Junior...? Diserang oleh mereka yang mencintai Super Junior tapi membenciku...?

Hari-hariku terasa sepanas NERAKA... Pembenciku dimana-mana... Aku telah memutuskan, Sorry Sorry adalah album terakhirku bersama Super Junior... Aku jarang mengikuti latihan... Sekali lagi, aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang aktor... Toh siapa sih aku ini? Aku dibenci oleh semua orang... Super Junior nggak membutuhkanku...

Tapi kenyataannya... Aku tetap TINGGAL... Aku tetap memilih untuk tinggal bersama Super Junior... Aku mengelilingi Asia demi kepentingan Super Junior 2nd Asia Tour... Aku mengunjungi setiap negara yang termasuk dalam daftar Super Show... Tanpa kecuali... Aku berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, aku menghibur PETALs dan ELFs...

Tapi tebaklah siapa... Tebak siapa member Super Junior yang nggak datang selama tour... Jangan sebut Kim Ki Bum, dia sibuk dengan karirnya... (Dan aku bisa merasakan persisnya perasaan KiBum tentang menjadi seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi)...

Janganlah menyebut Kim Young Woon juga... Dia... Kalian mengerti kan masalah tentang dia? Kalian tahu kenapa dia nggak tampil sejak akhir tahun 2009 hingga saat ini... Dan dia pasti akan segera kembali, setelah wajib militernya berhasil... Kita harus tetap menunggu... Menunggu waktu itu untuk tiba...

Tapi... sebutlah seseorang yang tertinggal... Tebaklah siapa...

Seseorang yang datang dari luar negeri... Bukan dari Korea... Seseorang yang selalu membuatkanku Nasi Goreng Beijing untuk sarapan... Seseorang... yang nggak terlalu pandai menyanyi, tapi kemampuan menarinya sangat memukau...

Seseorang... yang rela debut menggunakan sebuah topeng di wajahnya, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengenalinya...

Seseorang yang menyukai anjing, sementara aku menyukai kucing...

Seseorang yang mencintai olahraga sementara aku tidak...

Seseorang yang selalu bersikap ramah kepada para fans...

Seseorang...

Seseorang yang ku cintai...

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, buruk, rendah dan sebagainya... Tapi ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya... Perasaanku saat ini...

Sekali lagi aku bertanya, pernahkah kalian merasakan kehilangan seorang SAHABAT BAIK kalian?

Namanya adalah HanKyung, atau kalian sering menyebutnya,,, HanGeng...

Dia adalah salah satu Lead Dancer di Super Junior... Dia biasanya tinggal di dorm yang sama denganku, di lantai yang sama denganku, di kamar yang sama denganku...

Dia datang dari China... Dia adalah teman terdekat yang pernah ku punya... Aku sering mendengar kata-kata ini... "ELF merindukan HanChul"

Jika harus jujur... Dari hatiku yang paling dalam... YA... AKU MERINDUKAN HANCHUL...

Tidak akan ada lagi HanChul mulai saat ini...

Tidak akan ada lagi adegan ciuman dan pelukan dengannya...

Tidak akan ada lagi kegilaan yang keluar dari aku, maupun dia...

Tidak ada lagi HanKyung, dan tidak ada lagi Heechul...

Yang kita semua punya sekarang adalah KIM HEECHUL... dan tentu saja... kita juga mempunyai HanGeng tersayang yang kini memulai karir solonya di China...

Kita akan terus berjalan... Super Show 3 akan segera di mulai... Dan HanGeng nggak akan mungkin datang untuk bergabung bersama... HanGeng sedang memulai karir baru oleh dirinya sendiri... Ya... berkarir solo...

Tapi aku berjanji padanya... Aku berjanji pada PETALs dan ELFs... Bahwa selama Super Show 3 aku akan melihatnya dari seluruh Asia... Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling lantang dalam meneriakkan namanya.

Dear HanGeng... Sahabat terbaikku... Kalau kau membaca ini...

Aku nggak tau dimana kau sekarang, apa yang kau kerjakan dan apa yang kau makan. Aku nggak tau apakah kau masih suka membuat nasi goreng lezatmu itu atau tidak...

Tapi... Hei... SAHABAT adalah SELAMANYA...

Aku merindukanmu...

Dunia juga merindukanmu...

Aku berjanji, aku akan melihatmu... entah bagaimana... entah dimana... Aku berjanji kita akan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama lagi... Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan...

Dan Dear ELF yang baru saja membaca postingan Cyworld-ku... Aku nggak membutuhkan dunia untuk tau... Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mem-posting ini adalah karena aku sama sekali nggak tau kepada siapa aku harus berbagi dan bagaimana aku seharusnya mengekspresikan perasaanku...

Jika kalian memintaku untuk datang kepada HanGeng dan berbicara padanya... Aku nggak bisa... Aku nggak tau dimana dia sekarang berada... Aku nggak mendengar sedikitpun kabar tentang dia...

Maka ku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku... Tolong kuatkan aku...

Dia sedang memulai karir solonya... tolong dukung Super Junior dan HanGeng...

Kita hanya di pisahkan oleh dinding... Tapi hati kita tetap SATU...

Super Junior dan HanGeng tetaplah SATU..."

Lots of love,

The handsome guy Kim HeeChul

Airmataku mulai merembes saat aku selesai membaca postingan itu. Hei, seorang Heechul yang biasanya cuek, dingin, menyebalkan, nggak pedulian, bisa membuat postingan yang bisa dibilang mengharukan... Ini karena kau, HanKyung... Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menahan agar airmataku nggak keluar.

Slide-slide kenangan masa laluku bersama dengan Super Junior mulai memenuhi kepalaku. Kalian tau kan kalau aku memulai debutku sebagai aktor sebelum aku bergabung dengan Super Junior? Ya, selain menjadi member Super Junior aku pun sibuk dengan kegiatan dramaku, mini seriku, sitcomku... Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan itu semua sehingga aku terkesan meninggalkan Super Junior. Teman-teman juga sering menyalahkanku yang jarang berlatih bersama dengan mereka. Tapi hei... aku ini capek... Pernah dalam sehari aku mendapatkan jadwal drama, mini seri, aku ini seperti BLUE CHIP dalam entertainment industri. Oke, aku bercanda, kita akan berbicara masalah serius disini. Aku selalu merasa capek saat menari di panggung, itu karena aku mempunyai banyak jadwal akting. Sebagai pemula dalam dunia akting, aku harus menyelesaikan banyak jadwal dalam sehari, itu sangatlah melelahkan. Bisa kan kalian membayangkan betapa capeknya ketika sehabis kalian selesai syuting, kalian harus menari di atas panggung malamnya. Aku nggak mengikuti rehearsal, alasannya adalah... aku mengumpulkan tenagaku, agar aku tetap bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di panggung. Pernah hal itu membuatku bertengkar dengan member lain... Mereka seakan menyalahkanku yang mempunyai banyak jadwal ini.

Tapi, malaikat tanpa sayap itu pernah mendekatiku, dan berbicara penuh kelembutan di sampingku... Leeteuk hyung, pancaran matanya saat itu penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kelembutan... 'Heechul ah... sebagai seorang penyanyi yang berdiri di atas panggung, tetaplah butuh untuk rehearsal terlebih dahulu... Datanglah untuk rehearsal Heechul ah, walaupun kau merasa capek datanglah untuk latihan dengan kami...' itu yang dia ucapkan saat itu.

Aku yang saat itu merasa capek sangat ingin berkata, 'Jadi, apa kau juga berpikir bahwa seorang aktor yang tidak bisa syuting kesana kemari kini berseliweran di atas panggung hanya untuk rehearsal adalah sesuatu yang baik?' tapi ku tahan karena aku nggak ingin menyakiti hati malaikat lembut ini. Aku hanya diam saja dan meninggalkannya. Kalian mau bilang kalau aku ini nggak sopan? Boleh, tapi setidaknya itu lebih sopan daripada aku mengatakan hal yang terlintas di pikiranku tadi.

Aku pun menjauhi mereka dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dengan mereka. Ya, aku pernah menyewa apartemen sendiri. Aneh memang hidup sendirian itu, tapi aku gengsi untuk kembali kepada mereka yang nggak tau perasaanku... Aku malas untuk bertengkar lagi dengan mereka yang seperti melarangku untuk memulai karirku di bidang akting.

Pernah saat promosi album U, aku kehilangan kontrol suaraku. Sehingga terdengar terlalu melengking. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dengan diriku sendiri. Ahhh, apa yang ku lakukan? Memalukan sekali, walaupun begitu Leeteuk hyung menghiburku dan mengatakan bahwa kesalahan seperti itu adalah kesalahan kecil yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang penyanyi.

Tapi, hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah, fans Super Junior mulai menyerangku atas kejadian itu. Ada yang berkata, 'Heechul oppa mempunyai banyak jadwal di luar SuJu, dan dia bahkan menyanyi dengan jelek. Dia sama sekali nggak membantu grupnya tapi malah melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri. Memalukan.'

Aku memang artis, tapi artis itu juga manusia kan? Aku merasa sangat sedih saat mendengar hal ini. Aku ini bagian dari Super Junior, tapi aku disingkirkan dari fans-fans Super Junior! Bisakah kalian bayangkan perasaanku saat itu? Aku lelah dengan semua cacian itu, member lain juga berusaha menghiburku. Bahkan ada yang pernah bilang seperti ini 'Kim HeeChul, kau harus keluar dari Super Junior.' Menyakitkan... Tapi jangan berkata, "Ahhh... Kim HeeChul yang malang." Tidak, aku nggak merasa malang, aku ini orang yang kuat... Toh sampai hari ini aku tetap berdiri di atas panggung bersama Super Junior. Memandang lautan Shappire Blue yang terbentang saat kami melakukan konser.

Oya, kalian pasti pernah mendengar Sorry Sorry kan? Lagu yang berhasil membuat banyak penghargaan dan menjadi batu loncatan Super Junior untuk mengembangkan sayapnya hingga di seluruh Asia. Tapi taukah kalian kalau aku hanya bernyayi selama 4 detik dalam lagu itu? Dalam keseluruhan lagu itu, nggak ada suaraku... Aku memberitahu perusahaan, 'Aku nggak bisa menyanyi dan aku nggak sebaik Eunhyuk atau member lain dalam menari, dan sama sekali nggak punya keahlian memimpin seperti leader spesial kami, Leeteuk hyung.'

Fakta sebenarnya yang ku punya adalah : aku hanya mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan enak di lihat.

Hei, hei, kenapa kalian tertawa? Biarkan aku bertanya sekarang, apa aku ini kelihatan jelek? Tidak kan? Berhentilah menertawaiku para reader, narsis itu nggak di larang oleh Undang-Undang kan?

Aku berkata pada perusahaan, 'Daripada aku terus membuat kekacauan, sebaiknya aku menyerah dan keluar dari Super Junior.' Ini benar-benar ku lakukan demi Super Junior, sebaiknya aku keluar daripada reputasi SuJu menurun gara-gara kesalahan-kesalahan yang ku buat. Sekarang kalian mengerti kan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Super Junior, meski aku sering nggak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikan kecintaanku. Kalian tau sendiri kan aku ini orang yang seperti apa...

Aku ingin memulai karirku dari nol lagi sebagai aktor... Aku mulai jarang mengikuti latihan di ruang praktik. Dan ketika aku memutuskan datang ke ruang praktik untuk terakhir kalinya sambil mengatakan bahwa aku akan keluar dari Super Junior... Aku masih belum berani membuka pintu ruang praktik, aku hanya bersandar ke tembok dekat pintu, melihat member lain yang sedang berlatih...

Dan saat itu, mata Eunhyuk melihatku, dia menunjukkan senyum khasnya dan berlari menghampiriku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyentuh hatiku. 'HeeChul hyung, aku telah membuatkan gerakan untukmu di album ke empat kita, kau tinggal masuk dan mempelajarinya...'

Itu sangat membuatku tersentuh. Aku yang hanya menyanyi sekitar 4 detik saat lagu hampir habis di album terakhir kami, Sorry Sorry. Kini ketika aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang praktik untuk berpamitan, aku telah di beri bagian menyanyi dan gerakan menari... Betapa terharunya aku atas kata-kata Eunhyuk. Dia membuka mataku, karena dia aku mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar dari Super Junior.

Ahhh ya, sekarang aku akan bercerita tentang Kakakku satu-satunya, Leeteuk hyung. Saat kami masih menjadi newbie di dunia musik, aku belum bisa mengontrol imejku di depan publik, dan selalulah, SELALU Leeteuk hyung yang meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ku buat. Bahkan kesalahan kecil seperti cara mengucapkan salam pada orang lain. Saat itu aku hanya mengucapkan, 'Annyeong, Annyeong.' Saat bertemu dengan banyak orang, tanpa membungkukkan badanku. Leeteuk hyung memberitahuku kalau aku hanya melakukan seperti itu, mungkin pandangan orang yang belum mengetahui sifatku akan berbeda dan akan menjadi salah paham. Mereka mungkin akan mengira bahwa aku ini orang yang nggak sopan. Dan Leeteuk hyung mengajariku cara untuk mengucapkan salam.

Ketika Leeteuk hyung mengucapkan salam, dia akan membungkukkan badannya sampa 90 derajat dan berkata, 'Annyeonghasseo, Annyeong hyung.' Terlihat sangat ceria... Walaupun pada mereka yang debut setelah Super Junior, dia tetap melakukan hal itu. Ahhh, dia benar-benar malaikat. Nggak ada yang bisa menandingi kebaikanmu Hyung... Melihat itu, membuatku menangis... Ahh, aku harus merubah imejku... Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu Hyung, kau selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku berbuat salah. Aku mencintaimu Hyung, kaulah satu-satunya Hyung yang ku punya...

Puk.

Bahuku di tepuk oleh seseorang. "Heechul ah, jangan melamun," suara selembut malaikat itu menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh. Ku dapati seluruh member berdiri mengerumuniku. Ryeowook membawa sepiring penuh barbeque sambil tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk mengunyah barbeque dengan lahap dan berkata, "Hyung! Kau ngapain saja? Barbeque-nya sudah jadi daritadi. Ayo makan!"

Ryeowook pun menyodorkan piring barbeque itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu barbeque.

"Iya, makanlah hyung. Kau nggak mau kan kalau semua barbeque ini aku yang melahapnya?" kata Shindong.

"Dasar kau rakus! Lihatlah aku, Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Kami berlima lebih membutuhkan asupan gizi daripada dirimu tau!" siapa lagi kalau bukan suara si Evil Maknae Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memanggil hyung padaku dan Leeteuk hyung. Selain kami berdua, dia hanya akan berkata Shindong-sshi, Eunhyuk-sshi dan lainnya. Ahh, memang satu-satunya maknae kurang ajar hanyalah ada di grup kami, Super Junior.

"Kau ini selalu saja nggak sopan Kyu! Shindong hyung juga kakakmu!" kata SungMin sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun. Haha, dia memang harus merasakan jeweran itu, dasar maknae nakal...

"Hyung? Kau nggak papa kan? Atau kau sakit? Kalau sakit sebaiknya kau segera minum obat," tanya Donghae penuh kecemasan. Ahhh,, ikan ini... Nggak ada hari tanpa menanyakan kesehatan.

"Jangan melamun Heechul ah, nggak baik ^^" kali ini suara malaikat kami Leeteuk hyung.

"Iya hyung, melamun itu bisa membuat kita kerasukan setan lho, dan Tuhan itu nggak suka dengan makhluknya yang mau berteman dengan setan," aissshhh suara ini, Siwon.

Hei, kenapa daritadi kalian terus sih yang bicara? Seenaknya saja memonopoli hak berbicaraku? Kapan aku bisa makan nih barbeque kalau kalian mengajakku bicara terus?

"Makanlah hyung... Kalau udah dingin nanti barbequenya jadi nggak enak..." kini suara Ryeowook.

"Iya ini mau ku makan! Gimana aku bisa makan kalau daritadi kalian bicara terus.. Dasar.." kataku jutek. Ahhh, Heechul pabo.. Kenapa sifat jutekku ini nggak bisa ku hilangkan sih? Padahal mereka udah berbaik hati padaku...

"Eunhyuk pengen main kembang api!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Ini kan bukan malam taun baru Nyuk. Mana ada kembang api?" kata Donghae.

"Ada! Tadi Eunhyuk sempet nyuri persediaan kembang api di gudang kantor SM. Hahaha... Ayo!" kata Eunhyuk lagi dan berlari untuk mengambil kembang api yang dia bawa. Semua mengikutinya.

"Ahhhh... seharusnya kemarin aku membawa Ddangkko brothersku juga. Kasihan mereka kesepian dirumah. Ddangkko brothers.. Appa merindukanmu Nak... Maafkan Appa yang terpaksa menelantarkanmu selama 2 hari di dorm... Hiks Hiks," kata Yesung.

"Ahh,, tinggalkan saja dia," kata Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan sadis. Kalian ingin bertanya kenapa aku jadi nggak cerewet saat ini? Jawabannya adalah karena aku merasa bahagia dengan mereka saat ini.

Aku... Selama 5 tahun bersama Super Junior... Aku jarang mengucapkan Terimakasih ataupun Maaf pada member lain... Dan kini, hanya itu yang ingin ku ucapkan...

Syuuuutttt.. Dor Dor Dor

Kembang api mulai bertaburan di langit. Aku pun berkata lirih, "Terimakasih yeorobeun... Maafkan sifatku ini ya? Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.." Kalian jangan menvonisku kalau aku ini sengaja berkata saat kembang api itu meluncur agar suaraku nggak terlalu terdengar oleh mereka. Karena, mana ku tau kembang api itu meluncur tepat saat aku mengatakan hal itu?

Toh sepertinya semua member mendengarnya. Karena... Kini aku sedang berada dalam pelukan hangat mereka... "Kami mengerti kok Hyung~~" kata mereka serempak sambil terus memelukku...

Aku memandang Leeteuk hyung dalam, dia tersenyum.. Lesung pipinya terbentuk. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih. Dia pun mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang ingin ku ucapkan.

Ahhh, malam yang indah di Mokpo... Penuh kesejukkan, kedamaian, kehangatan... dan kekeluargaan...

.

.

.

.

*end*

**Talk : **Haduh~~~ kayaknya nih FF semakin nggak mutu deh.. Hehe... Mian chingudeul kalau nggak memuaskan... T,T ahhh.. kayaknya aku nggak mau bicara banyak disini. Mau kebut bikin 'Leader story' ^^ tentang percakapan Leeteuk dan Onew ^^

Aku minta reviewsnya Oke ? Harus! *plakk hehehe

*bow

With Love,

Desy

.

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
